<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sword By Any Other Name... by DramaticGarbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323348">A Sword By Any Other Name...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage'>DramaticGarbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, One swear, Prince Roman, silly and dumb, vr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly ficlet to help me with my writer’s block.</p><p>Virgil is having an outlandish problem and calls Logan to come over and help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sword By Any Other Name...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Virgil? ...Virgil, I need you to breathe, I can’t understand you. ...You <em>what</em>? That’s... How is... Yes, I’m on my way. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Logan hung up his cell phone and hurried out to his car to head to Virgil’s house. He sounded confused and freaked out on the phone, and the things he’d been saying... They just hadn’t made any sort of sense. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perhaps he’d taken a nap and had a nightmare, then called him before he’d come to his senses? That would make sense. That was probably it. Still, he hurried over, prepared to make sure his friend was alright. It was storming outside, maybe it was the thunder or lightning that had disoriented him? That could definitely have been it as well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It only took about 20 minutes or so for him to get there, him knocking solidly on the door to ensure Virgil knew he was there over the sound of the rain. It was only a minute or two before the door opened, Virgil standing in the doorway. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh.. Hey, Lo..” He said, seeming a bit embarrassed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello, Virgil. ...Are you quite alright? You sounded distraught.” Logan asked, making sure to keep his tone neutral and not judgmental in the slightest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, yeah.. Uh.. Come inside. I’ll explain.” Virgil waved him in, Logan stepping inside and discarding his shoes and coat before turning to his friend and giving him his undivided attention. “...Uh, so.. I was watching this random movie? Kinda like... Like a knockoff Disney kinda medieval Hallmark-y <em>romancey</em> sorta.. Thing..” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan raised an eyebrow, not at all sure where this was going. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil was blushing, seemingly about the content, but he continued on. “Anyway, uh.. Lightning struck the house and everything went dark for a few seconds, and I was kinda freaked out..” There it was, he was just disoriented by the storm. Nothing outlandi- “..But when the lights came back on, there was uh.. There was a guy standing in my living room.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His bespectacled friend blinked, looking more concerned. “Someone broke in?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, no no! Uh.. He.. He’s the... Lo, he’s the prince from the movie. Prince Roman. He like.. The lightning and then.. He was just here.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Virgil..” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lo, I’m not screwing with you. Like a full on prince. He has this crazy doublet and fancy boots and these swords.. <em>Oh</em>! Ok, look.” Virgil waved him in deeper, taking him to the dining room table and showing him two extremely fancy scabbards, made of what appeared to be genuine leather and adorned with extremely convincing looking gold. “...They’re heavy. And they’re <em>crazy</em> sharp, look.” Virgil lifted one and pulled the blade slightly from the scabbard, grabbing a nearby scrap of paper - apparently he’d already tested this, and used the exposed inch to cut it in half like it was nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan looked over the blades, clearly meant for dual wielding seeing as they were a matched set and also had im- ...That wasn’t important at the moment. He looked back up at Virgil, searching his eyes and slightly shaking his head. “...Virgil, this simply doesn’t.. Um.. Okay, so where is he now then?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil pursed his lips as he inhaled through his nose and leaned his head back slowly, seeming to realize that that would have been a better place to start. “Oh, he’s in my empty second bedroom. I can show you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is he doing in there?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Just let me show you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil led Logan down the hall and then gestured into the room. Logan peered through the doorway and his jaw nearly dropped. There was indeed a man there in full prince regalia, standing in the center of the room... Flailing his arms about while wearing a headset that covered his eyes and also seemed to be playing music loudly enough that the prince in question couldn’t hear them speaking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Virgil. Did you.. You..” Logan brought up his hand to rub the bridge of nose beneath his glasses before continuing. “...A prince from a film appeared in your living room because of a lightning storm.. And you set him up in your guest room with a VR headset?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The emo young man rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. “<em>Look</em>, I didn’t know what to do with him! He was telling me how he’s the best swordsman in the whole kingdom and no one can best him with two blades and all this stuff.. So I thought of a way to keep him entertained until you got here and could help me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...How did you even get him interested in a video game? What is he doing?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ha! </em>Another flawless victory! These mystical floating cubes never stood a chance!” The prince suddenly exclaimed as the music died down. They stared at him until another song started up and he began to play once again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“.....he’s like.. <em>Really</em> good at Beat Saber.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Virgil, I.. Alright. Let’s just.. Let’s just figure out what to do with him. We should discuss with him what he knows.” Logan shook his head, a strange combination of amused and exasperated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uh.. Can we wait a <em>little</em> longer before we involve him?” Virgil asked, glancing from Prince Roman back to his friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...He’s doing some really hard levels for me. I couldn’t get through them myself.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“........<em>goddamn it, Virgil.</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>